


городская легенда

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Female Friendship, Ghosts, Light Angst, Teenagers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: если бы ямагучи решила как-нибудь написать про всё происходящее книгу, то первые строки гласили: «как бы комично не звучало, но всё началось с того, что я умерла»
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	городская легенда

Ямагучи всегда считала, что вечера по праву недооцененное время суток, особенно в тёплое время года. Серьезно, есть ли что-то прекраснее заката и наблюдения за тем, как привычная суета сходит практически на нет? В том, как ты непроизвольно замедляешь шаг, чтобы подольше посмотреть на вечернее небо или как выбираешь более длинную дорогу дабы прогуляться под спокойную музыку в наушниках, есть какая–то своя романтика. Жаль только, что эта атмосфера весьма коварна и заставляет забыть о некоторых аспектах жизни, а в реальность возвращаешься обычно весьма болезненным способом…

Если бы Ямагучи решила как-нибудь написать про всё происходящее книгу, то первые строки гласили: «Как бы комично не звучало, но всё началось с того, что я умерла». А главной моралью было бы: по возможности, старайтесь дожить до двадцати. Девушке очень хотелось верить, что это её рок – быть такой неудачливой, ибо в разы обиднее знать что всё происходит исключительно по её вине, а не по какому-то заранее прописанному сценарию.

Этот вечер был таким же, как и тот.

Первым, что предстало перед взором Тадаши, стоило ей вскинуть голову, было небо с фиолетовым отливом и уже с мигающими кое-где крапинками. Почему-то вспомнились моменты из детства, когда она пыталась научиться различать созвездия и в принципе видеть их среди этого хаотичного скопления белых ярких точек.

Одними из самых тупых и абсурдных баек Тсукишима считала истории про привидений. Серьезно, даже откидывая всю абстрактность концепции души и возможности её существования вне тела, почему подобные истории должны пугать? Это скорее жалко и печально, что кому-то приходится существовать с кучей чувств, которые даже нет возможности никак выразить. Да и даже если ты, например, захочешь показать своим родственникам, что тоже скучаешь и любишь их, оставив некое послание, каков шанс что они воспримут его как надо, а не как знак что злобный дух хочет и их затащить на тот свет? Или на что эти пугалки рассчитаны? Чтобы ты боялась возможности стать вот таким же бестелесным чем-то? 

За окном вечерело, а после тренировки хотелось только одного – лежать и втыкать в какое–нибудь видео или мангу. Соцсети опять пестрили этими сообщениям о призраке девушки, блуждающим по кварталам соседних префектур. Родители должны были вернуться только через несколько дней, брат, мало того что не жил с ними уже как второй год, так ещё и уехал с девушкой отдыхать к её родственникам, и с должностью охранницы квартиры Кей справлялась пока что вполне успешно. Хотя после всех этих шумных залов, где мозг впитывает каждую отрекошетившую от стены реплику (а таких реплик сотни, если не тысячи), пустая квартира, пусть и не абсолютная, но всё же тишина и одиночество – лучшая панацея. Иногда Тсукишима даже всерьёз задумывалась: почему все вокруг так любят шум? Потому что он создаёт иллюзию присутствия ещё кого-то и спасает от одиночества? В таком случае, можно ли утверждать что боязнь одиночества это боязнь себя? 

Вопрос остался без ответа, так как в голове будто образовался вакуум и с каждой минутой всё сильнее клонило в сон, а потому приходилось прилагать усилия даже чтобы сконцентрироваться на небольшом тексте на экране телефона.

«...Хоть она и не вредит людям на прямую, пользователи сети уверены, что сама встреча с призраком служит причиной дальнейших неудач. Среди прочих также попадаются заявления о том, что дух девушки накладывает на людей проклятия...».  
Очередные падкие на сенсации писаки, думала Кей, но их писанина хорошо усыпляет и это, похоже, единственное, чем она оправдывает своё существование.

Ямагучи шла вдоль улицы, рассматривая дома и по возможности дворы. Не район владельцев транснациональных компаний, но и не какая–нибудь криминогенная достопримечательность, облюбованная искателями острых ощущений. Тадаши задумчиво почесала затылок и решила, что поселится в первом же доме с горящим светом в окнах, но такой как назло попался спустя зданий пять. Хотя, действительно, чего он хотела: пятница, вечер, лето – люди отдыхают, а погода просто загляденье, она бы сам куда-нибудь сходила, имей возможность. Но так как она теперь призракиня, то единственное её развлечение, это, следуя канонам популярных произведений про сверхъестественное, поселиться в чьём-нибудь доме. В жизни надо попробовать всё, даже если ты теперь существуешь не в качестве представительницы мира людей.  
Много времени чтобы попасть во двор не понадобилось и вот уже стоя перед оформленным в довольно минималистичном стиле домом, девушка пыталась придумать некий план действий, что, конечно, было необязательным, так как благодаря её «состоянию» можно было спокойно жить в любом доме даже не показываясь хозяевам, но всё же она не была до конца уверена в своих навыках импровизации – да и вообще куда спешить? Лучше же всегда чётко знать что делать.  
Согласно выводам, которые Ямагучи успела сделать после нескольких месяц в этом состоянии, призраки в человеческом мире могли физически взаимодействовать с неживой материей и подчинялись всем законам физики, но благодаря определенным манипуляциям можно было, например, пройти через стену или зависнуть в воздухе. Эффект подобного «обхода» длился недолго, но этого времени Ямагучи вполне хватило, чтобы добраться до окна и устроиться на узковатой-но-некритично оконной раме. Следующим шёл осмотр. Десяти секунд хватило с головой, чтобы распознать комнату подросткини, что несказанно обрадовало девушку, ведь со сверстницами легче находить общий язык и идти на контакт. Владелица комнаты лежала на стоящей вдоль стены кровати, скрючившись почти что в позу эмбриона и размеренно дышала. Рядом на полке находились бережно сложенные очки с чёрной оправой, а из наушников, висящих уже на шее, доносился то ли чей-то голос, то ли музыка. «Кажется кто-то слишком устала, чтобы быть осторожной» – мельком подумала Ямагучи, а затем спрыгнув со своего места аккуратно зашагала в сторону спящей. Телефон последней нашёлся быстро, оказалось что там проигрывался какой-то стрим с инди и шугейз музыкой, в котором, очевидно, уже не было нужды, и Тадаши поставила его на паузу, а затем вынула штекер наушников из разъема гаджета, который, в свою очередь, вскоре оказался рядом с очками. Судя по слипшимся кое-где прядям светлых коротких волос они были мокрые, а поэтому Ямагучи решила, что свежий воздух это, безусловно, хорошо, но уже дело к ночи, холодает, а поэтому не хотелось чтобы эта девушка заболела. Сейчас же ещё и лето, наверняка у неё прогулки с друзьями на месяц вперёд расписаны – не комильфо валяться больной. Закончив всё запланированное (было сложно, но она нашла как закрыть это чёртово окно), Тадаши села на пол, опираясь спиной на кровать, и принялась листать комикс про, кажется, супергероев, который, судя по дизайну, точно был зарубежным. Интересно, откуда он у этой долговязой? Надо будет обязательно спросить, после такого акта заботы она точно не должна отказать хотя бы в этом. Вряд ли конечно этой девушке нужна вторая мамочка в виде духа такой же подростки, но, с другой стороны, что, ничего не надо было делать, а просто забить? В любом случае, пусть это будет своеобразным первичным взносом за проживание. А меж тем вопрос, который её сейчас волнует больше всего остался без ответа, благо сна пока что не было ни в одном глазу, так что время подумать есть.

Впервые за пару недель Тсукишиме снился сон, причём довольно красочный: кто-то ходит по комнате и делает то же, что и обычно её мама. Но силуэт даже отдаленно не был похож на материнский, исходя из комплекции. Ладно, из-за нагрузок перед важным матчем и не такое присниться.

Разбудил её утром звук возни на кухне и первая мысль, после уже скорее инстинктивного взгляда на экран телефона, была о том, что родители наконец-то вернулись и почему-то не пошли спать, а шуршат в такую рань. Однако попытка успокоиться и «доспать» положенный час не увенчалась успехом: тело будто гудело от мыслей что что-то здесь не так, это точно не родители. В этом матче со своей тревожностью Кей однозначно поиграла, а поэтому почти рывком поднялась с кровати и быстро зашагала на кухню с желанием побыстрее разобраться со всем этим и громко сказать собственной паранойе: «Видишь, никто нас не собирается грабить и убивать!».

Однако, последняя выиграла ещё раз, когда перед ним предстала картина с летающим кофейником и тихими протяжными напевами. Окей, вот это было действительно жутко, и ведь не развернёшься же, сделав вид что не видела, ибо это однозначно не галлюцинации сонного паралича и не реалистичные сны.

– Что за нахрен? – спросила Тсукишима, выделяя каждое слово.  
Ямагучи замерла, чувствуя, как весь её, казалось бы такой идеальный, план сгорает в пламени стыда и неловкости.  
– Слушай, я тебе не наврежу, правда, – начала она, разворачиваясь и делая медленные неуверенные шаги в сторону хозяйки квартиры. – Не бойся, пожалуйста.

– Я не буду бояться если ты останешься на месте, окей? Чем бы ты там ни было, – выставленные вперёд руки да и вообще общая реакция девушки была весьма понятна Тадаши, но всё же этот враждебный взгляд вызывал крайне неприятное чувство – она, ведь действительно просто подружиться хотела, и почему со взрослыми всегда так сложно. Но внезапно последняя фраза прошла будто током потелу и вызвала почти истерический смешок. Эта дама оказывается та ещё скептикиня – ну и выбрала же она себе соседку.

– Погоди, ты что меня не видишь?  
– Вообще нет – и это меня сейчас пугает больше всего.  
– Ладно, давай так, – Тадаши приподняла руки и выставила их перед собой, но спустя мгновение опустила, закатив глаза, – эта девушка же её не видит. Те несколько секунд, что она отодвигала стул, показались если не часами, то точно минутами – такое себе слоумо. Жаль только, что самая волнительная часть ждала только впереди, ведь сейчас одно неверное слово или движение – и всё, тебя запишут в мстительные духи, чего хочется меньше всего. Но внезапно девушка напротив прервала затянувшуюся тишину:  
– Так, значит, ты к нам с миром.  
Тадаши эта фраза воодушевила и заставила улыбнуться, но ожидаемого продолжения не последовало – блондинка как-то слишком внимательно смотрела в её сторону, от чего делалось даже слегка некомфортно.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Да ничего, не часто просто вижу людей с веснушками, – ответила она и, поняв, что, судя по выражению лица этой подпирающей рукой голову призакини, слишком откровенно пялится, отвела взгляд. Ямагучи улыбнулась уголком рта и затем протянула свободную руку хозяйке квартиры:  
– Ямагучи Тадаши.  
– Кей Тсукишима, – не без ноты скептицизма в голосе ответила та, наблюдая как протянутая в ответ конечность проходит через кисть руки духа. – Так ты, ну, это самое?  
– Призракиня? Типа того, – пожала плечами девушка.  
– Мне просто немного сложно сейчас подбирать слова, я не до конца прониклась происходящим. Не каждый день видишь вот… такое.  
– Конечно, – ответила Ямагучи и отвела взгляд, – я и сама-то не каждый день оказываюсь в чужой квартире.

Тсукишима благодарила всех богов, что у неё сегодня был свободный день (по словам тренерки надо хотя бы раз в неделю отдыхать – это, кстати, им действительно шло на пользу), потому что чтобы переварить текущее положение дел пары часов точно не хватит.

Весь последующий день дух таскалась за ним будто хвостиком, но Кея это отнюдь не раздражало. Когда эта девушка неловко протянула ей кружку тёплого кофе и предложила завтрак – она приняла это и даже поблагодарила, при том что подобное от едва знакомых людей всегда воспринимала просто неискренними подачками с целью втереться в доверие.  
Когда взгляд наткнулся на веснушчатое лицо рядом буквально в паре сантиметров от её собственного, точно так же внимательно изучающее ассортимент одной из множества полок продуктового, единственное, что ощутила в этот момент Тсукишима – это желание убрать этой девушке пряди волос, спадающие на глаза, ибо они явно мешали. Всё это, конечно, могло бы вызвать какие-то вопросы, но учитывая общий уровень странности событий этого дня, Кей бы не удивилась уже даже пришествию инопланетян. Всё шло на удивление рутинно, но в то же время непривычно: неловкие переглядки, чувство, будто ты обязана хоть как-то начать разговор, боязнь задержаться взглядом дольше положенного на силуэте другой – всё это утомляло, но Тсукишима не стала себе врать – интерес к этой девушке у неё был, однако, исключительно – как это называют? «научный»? – научный, да, так будет правильнее. При этом она бы поставила сотню на то, что у Ямагучи такового не возникло – будто она первый раз видит людей.

Целый день погода мучила их духотой – липкой, густой и словно всепоглощающей. Тадаши этого, конечно, не ощущала, но и хорошо, думала Тсукишима, хоть кому-то в этой жизни лучше. Под вечер улицу наполнил шум дождя изредка прерываемый залпами грома, что, однако, не слишком улучшило ситуацию с жарой. В это раз Кей для стандартного сеанса наблюдения за вечерними видами из окна своей комнаты даже не взяла наушники: музыка казалась слишком громкой, неуместной и даже расслабляющие треки ощущались будто гвозди в виски забивали. К тому же, хоть призракиня и не была особо разговорчивой, не хотелось чтобы она восприняла это как показательное игнорирование и почувствовала себя лишней, а ещё Кей надеялась, что она всё-таки заговорит с ней первой. 

– Я конечно всё это ощущаю тут не так ярко, как если бы имела тело, но, блин, жарит будь здоров. Это оно всегда так? – выдохнула Ямагучи и посмотрела в упор на блондинку.  
– Не, – ответила та, продолжая смотреть на улицу, – не всегда. Бывает просто парочка таких дней, что прям совсем тяжело, но в общем не жарче, чем у других.  
– Понятно, – выдохнула призракиня, растягивая гласные и перевела взгляд куда-то вниз на дорогу.  
– Ты, кажется, многое мне не рассказала, – заговорчески начала Тсукишима.  
– Н-например? – смутилась её девушка, чем вызвала у собеседницы улыбку.  
– Про злых духов, допустим. В жизни не поверю, что вы все поголовно добрые.  
– Ну, значит после смерти поверишь, – пробубнила Тадаши, но сразу же продолжил, надеясь, что Кей не предаст сказанному большого значения:  
– Я не встречала таких. Точнее, я если честно вообще духов не встречала вот за всё время своего существования так. 

Блондинка поняла что пялится – и пялится в разы дольше “приличного” – только когда по лицу начало быстро расползаться непонятное, но от того не менее сильное тепло, а мысли настойчиво пытались вернуться в привычный строй и не быть поглощенными одной единственной, что будто визжала, о том, как девушка напротив мило морщит нос из-за пары попавших на него капель.

– Жизнь наверное не очень подходящий термин, потому что, ну, я вроде как... – продолжала она.  
– Я поняла, – резко перебила её Кей, возвращаясь к наблюдению за происходящем на улице. А позже добавила:  
– Прости.  
– Да ничего, ты хорошо держишься, вопросы даже задаёшь, – улыбнулась Ямагучи. – Другие бы давно уже устроили истерику и за солью побежали… Ну, или чем там обычно изгоняют призраков. Ты же не изображаешь спокойствие, чтобы потом посреди ночи отправить меня в небытиё?  
Конец фразы получился немного зажёванным, из-за смущения от полуулыбки и вскинутых бровей блондинки, которыми она удостоила призракиню. Последней даже казалось что эти несколько секунд затишья длились в разы дольше обычного.  
– Блин, – выдохнула показательно разочарованно Тсукишима. – Ты меня раскусила. Теперь придётся придумывать новый план.  
У Ямагучи был необычный смех: не звонкий, как у раздражающей Шое, даже в какой-то мере сдержанный, но искренний и такой успокаивающий, как и всё её присутствие в целом. По идее Кей должно было напрягать, что рядом с ней находится вот это нечто, но за последние несколько лет она впервые засыпала не под музыку, а под чьи-то разговоры. Тадаши рассказывала обо всём: о звёздах, об уроках химии в их классе, о том, как её одноклассница выбрала себе парня мудака и как он её недостоин. Информации было так много, словно девушка хотела оставить хоть какой-то след в её памяти.

– Так ты волейболистка! – воскликнула Ямагучи, как только увидела почти собранную сумку соседки.  
– Ну, да, – буркнула та, настойчиво пытаясь найти второй белый носок. Несмотря на безукоризненное соблюдения режима сна ранние подъёмы всё же сказывались на концентрации.  
– Круто-о, а на какой позиции играешь? – продолжала призракиня, крутясь вокруг сумки.  
– Центральная блокирующая, – без особого энтузиазма прозвучало в ответ.  
– А можно мне с тобой?  
– Со мной? – переспросила Кей, моментально переключив своё внимание со шнурков кроссовок на силуэт девушки. – А ты точно не наведёшь там шумихи?  
– Обещаю! – ответила Тадаши, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте и выставив их перед собой.

Всю дорогу до спортзала Тсукишима слушала рассказы Ямагучи о клубах в её школе и о ребятах оттуда, изредка вставляя несколько реплик. Когда же до входа в нужное здание, речь призракини неожиданно перебил громкий вопль. Единственной, кто мог так раздражающе кричать его имя, была Хината и Кей мысленно готовилась к встрече с этой шумной частью уже заимевшего некую известность в оперделённых кругах дуэта

– Ты видела?! Видела?! – начала подбежавшая рыжая девушка, тыкая пальцем в экран своего сматфона. Тсукишима вздохнула и сдержанно спросила:  
– Что на этот раз?  
– Пишут, что дух той девушки, несущий проклятие, перебрался к нам. Чё-ёрт, а вдруг я его встречу и потом умру! – простонала Шое.  
– Никого ты не встретишь и не умрёшь, дура! – выругалась подошедшая Тобио, утаскивая напарницу в спортзал за шиворот. – Вот лишь бы панику развести. Призраков не существует!

Кей ещё немного понаблюдала за их перепалкой и покрутив пальцем у виска, пошла переодеваться. Тадаши рядом не было. «Ну и ладно, может спряталась от этих любительниц развести драму на пустом месте» – подумала девушка.

Тренировка была что ни на есть самой обычной, за исключением моментов, когда Тсукишима во время игры отчего-то переводила взгляд на трибуны и видела Тадаши едва ли не подпрыгивающую на месте и показывающую ей большой палец. Это было слегка смущающе, но в целом приятно. Родители из-за работы не ходили на его матчи, брат – тоже, и не то, чтобы Кей из-за этого сильно переживала, но присутствие кого-то, перед кем не хочешь упасть в грязь лицом, наверное, придаёт какой-то стимул. Гордость – тоже отличная мотивация.

– Отличная игра! Эти девочки из другой команды тоже прикольные, они местные, да? А эта брюнетка и рыжая так быстро все это делают, – лепетала после Ямагучи. – Чёрт, это так захватывающе… Ну, то как вы все это делаете.  
– Да не так уж и необычно, – пробубнила Кей, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
– Хотела бы и я так в совершенстве владеть телом, – протянула Тадаши, – когда оно у меня было.  
Блондинка открыла рот, чтобы ответить, как внезапно под ногами будто из ниоткуда возникло что-то твёрдое и девушка не удержав равновесия, упала, попутно больно проехавшись ладонями по асфальту и слегка прикусив язык. Чем-то оказался перебегающий дорогу кот, который очевидно тоже был не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации.  
– Ты в порядке?! – тут же среагировала её спутница.  
– Жить буду, – ответила Кей, шипя от боли. – Вот же гемор…

Раны оказались несерьёзными, но для волейболистки однозначно не пустяковыми. Ямагучи тщательно контролировала весь процесс обеззараживания и обработки заживляющими средствами, что даже немного умилило Тсукишиму, а поэтому она не стала язвить, что второй мамочки ей не нужно.

Этот случай показался мелочью, но будто запустил череду подобных неудач в жизни Кей. То её на тренировке по голове мячом несколько раз «случайно» ударят, то она через шнурки споткнётся, то палец дверью придавит.  
Ямагучи старалась по возможности заботится о соседке, попутно рассказывая разные истории из своей жизни. Она не была болтливой – Тсукишима могла сказать это точно – но стоило дать ей понять о том, что ты расположена к разговору, как девушка тут же находила тему. 

– А у тебя было какое-то прозвище в младшей школе?  
– Не-а, – протянула Кей. Ей никогда не давали прозвища или что-то типа того, она не была особо конфликтной или изгоем, но всё же держалась в стороне от коллектива. Про таких обычно говорят “не подруга, а знакомая”. Её присутствие не было чем-то особенным, что бы привлекало внимание одноклассников, будто все привыкли к тому что она есть, прямо как…  
– Тсукки!  
– А? – переспросила блондинка.  
– Луна! Ты просто такая, ну, знаешь, недосягаемая.  
– Это шутка про мой рост? Смешно.  
– Не-не-не, стой, я не то имела ввиду! – едва ли не подскочила на кровати Ямагучи. – Я скорее про то, что вот ты сидишь рядом со мной и вроде я даже могу с тобой как-то взаимодействовать, и знаю, что ты будешь рядом и завтра, но всё же… Как бы сказать… Если бы меня спросили о чём ты думаешь, я бы с уверенностью ответила, что не знаю.  
– То есть, я типа скрытная? – вопросительно приподняла брови девушка.  
– Нет! В смысле… Ну, может слегка. Но это не плохо! – Тадаши была взволнована так, будто этот разговор был для неё крайне важен. И не сказать, что Кей не было приятно то, как девушка отчаянно старается всё разъяснить, чтобы собеседница не обиделась. – Есть такие люди, которые как открытая книга. В смысле, они не обязательно до предела разговорчивы и говорят, что думают, но их чувства легко понять по поведению, выражению лица, движениям – вот этому всему. И этим, ну, пользуяются не всегда с благими намерениями. Уж я-то знаю. А ты – «нечитаемая» и это даже в некоторых – да во многих! – аспектах огромное преимущество. Тсукки!  
Ямагучи улыбнулась и предприняла попытку щёлкнуть блондинку по носу, но палец, ожидаемо, прошёл сквозь лицо девушки. У Кей что–то защемило в груди и это ощущалось как тогда, когда родители хвалили её после первого успешного матча. То, что она столько времени считала недостатком, сейчас предстало в совершенно новом свете. Тсукишима снисходительно улыбнулась – она вроде не покупала подписку на мотивационные тренинги от духа умершей девушки.

– Вот! Смотри! – Шое уже начинала конкретно надоедать который день подряд показывая разные сплетни местных изданий касательно некоего призрака. Такое ощущение, что больше было некому. – Тут пишут, что многих после встречи с ней преследовали неудачи!  
– Споткнуться на улице – это не проклятие, – сухо ответила Кей.  
– С тобой в последнее время происходит всё больше всякой фигни. Ты точно её не встречала?! – не унималась сокомандница.  
– Только полоумная увидит во всех этих казусах какую-то систему, а уж тем более последствия встречи с духом. Которого, я тебе ещё раз скажу, я в глаза не видела! – ответила Тсукишима, делая паузы после каждого слова последней фразы.  
– Хината, опять ты пристала к Тсукишиме с этим своим призраком, – подошедшая Танака-сан в разы облегчила процесс побега для Кей и та уже краем уха слушала последующий диалог, тем не менее внимательно наблюдая за тем, чтобы рыжая не вспомнила о ней. – И как она хоть выглядит, эта, проклятая девушка?  
– Не пишут! – разочарованно воскликнула Хината. – Но говорят, мол, есть веснушки и короткие тёмные волосы. А ещё она выглядит очень потеряно.  
– Кстати, а что за дама была на одной из недавних наших тренировок? Она вроде тебе что-то показывала. Это твоя знакомая, Тсукишима? – неожиданно спросила Танака. Кей будто током прошибло, а в горле пересохло как по щелчку пальцев. Сглотнув накопившуюся слюну, девушка ответила:  
– А вы её видели?  
– Что за странный вопрос, конечно, видели.  
– Ага, Танака-сан сказала не подходить к ней, чтобы тебя не смущать. Так это твоя подруга?  
Блондинка поняла, что даже находясь под пристальным вниманием этих двоих, не может точно ответить кто же ей всё-таки Ямагучи. Как это вообще можно назвать? Сожительница? Подруга? Знакомая? Как люди определяют статус своих взаимоотношений с окружающими, особенно когда они, ну, вот такие?  
– Подруга.  
– О-о, так даже нелюдимой Тсукишиме не чужды радости человеческого общения!  
– Это круто! Я правда рада, что у тебя есть подруга! – едва ли не подпрыгивала на месте Хината. Откуда у неё столько энергии и почему она так переживает за социализацию Кей? Так много вопросов, так мало ответов.

И всё же, они видели Ямагучи…

По пути домой девушка решила, что пора, наверное, взглянуть на писанину об этом призраке. Просто чтобы окончательно понять, что это бред и жить спокойно дальше. Ей конечно же удалось нагуглить статьи, но почитать было решено явно не во время ходьбы и даже не сразу по приходу домой, а только после душа. От летней жары мозг будто расплавился и теперь давил своей массой на стенки черепа. Покидав все вещи в комнату, Кей быстро отправилась в душ. Тадаши попричитала немного, мол, к чему такая спешка, но быстро поняв, что её не слушают, прекратила. Вешая футболку сожительницы на спинку стула, она невольно скользнула взглядом по столу и обнаружила, что девушка даже не заблокировала телефон.  
Взяв в руки гаджет, Ямагучи непроизвольно задержалась взглядом на тексте. 

«Это проклятие может быть связано с тем, как она умерла. Скорее всего её смерть была несчастным случаем...».

Тадаши улыбнулась уголком рта и заблокировала гаджет.

Весь последний вечер девушка провела вместе с Кей, а последняя решила отложить статьи на потом – всё-таки не очень этично будет читать это в присутствии призракини. Последняя приготовила ей ужин и рассказывала про синестетов. Тсукишима который день подряд засыпала без наушников и это её действительно радовало удобством и отсутствием чувства некоего одиночества.

– Тсукки, – внезапно прозвучало за спиной. – Ты же понимаешь, что это я была в тех статьях?  
Блондинка напряглась, но не повернулась лицом к собеседнице.  
– И что?  
– Знаешь как я умерла? Очень тупо, если быть честной, но я смирилась. Я убегала от местного хулиганья и упала с лестницы. И все бы ничего, если бы кто–то из них додумался позвонить в скорую. Как видишь, никто не додумался.  
– Мне… Чёрт, мне правда жаль.  
– Да чего уж сейчас. Просто знаешь, – не нужно было быть великой психологиней, чтобы по дрожащему голосу и частым вздохам понять, что Ямагучи очень тяжело дается эта тема. Жаль, что Тсукишима не могла ничего сделать – даже обнять её, – это немного неожиданно, что твоя невезучесть следует за тобой и после смерти. Ты хочешь быть полезной, а в итоге одно твоё присутствие ставит под угрозу жизни и здоровье других. Ощущается, будто тебе перекрывают кислород.

Глотая комок в горле, Кей корила себя за то, что не может ничего ответить. Эта девушка столько поддерживала её, а она…

– Скорее всего ты даже не заметишь моего ухода.

Кей всё ещё не знала, что ответить.

– Я бы ещё так много хотела о тебе узнать, на самом деле. Расскажи мне что–нибудь о себе напоследок, пожалуйста, – голос звучал неровно, то и дело переходя на шёпот, который больше напоминал жалобный скулёж раненой собаки.  
– Я... Я не считаю тебя обузой или бесполезной, ты правда стараешься как можешь и ни одно из твоих усилий не было напрасным.  
– Слушай, – резко перебила Ямагучи, – не зацикливайся на этом, ладно? У тебя есть прекрасные сокомандницы – откройся им чуть больше. Не цепляйся за воспоминания обо мне, как за спасательный круг, хорошо?  
– А что с тобой будет?  
– Не знаю. Но я же городская легенда, а поэтому пока ты в меня веришь – я существую.

На следующее утро Тсукишима проснулась в пустой квартире. Но вечером она по привычке смотрела из открытого окна на небо и на безумно красивую Большую Медведицу, которую её научила различать среди хаоса светящихся точек, одна милая девушка с веснушками.


End file.
